


Promises of ruining

by SonicGavel



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M, Restaurant hallway sex, Semi-Public Sex, Set in the '60's, Vaginal ministration, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: A longer version of Don running his hand up Bobbie Barrett's dress.
Relationships: Don Draper/Bobbie Barrett
Kudos: 3





	Promises of ruining

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the WatchMojo insane Mad Men scenes video last night and this scene was #9. It got me thinking of what kind of smut people would write about this and it seems there isn't any. The dynamic needed to be written out so here it is. I'm going in with YouTube as my flashlight seeing as I never watched Mad Men. Please bear with me.

It just started when they were making pleasantries. Then Bobbie stated that Jimmy didn't need to apologize for hurting his boss's feelings.

"So what is this all about?" Don asked, stern and staring Bobbie down like a lion staring down an antelope.

"I think an apology? And a public one like this one? HAS to be worth about $25,000. And I want it in the paper. Say it's a bonus." Bobbie took a huff of her cigarette from the holder as Don continued to look on.

Next thing she knew, Don grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Then in his powerful stance, Don leaned in close to her. Bobbie breathed hard as he began hiked his hand up her dress and straight for her crotch. She gasped, but Don wasn't done. He panted on the front of her neck, breathing even heavier and hotter on her neck as he began manipulating her clitoris, rubbing firm but slow. Bobbie gasped and gripped the counter she was leaned up against. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to be humiliated by Don, and she wanted to be able to leave Jimmy on her own terms. So Bobbie held her breath in and rode the high of Don's fingers until she shuddered in climax as Don continued to finger her, a delivery made rougher and harder with each ministration. Once she was slick enough, Don stopped, keeping the pressure hard on her clit.

Don soon leaned in and whispered huskily into Bobbie's ear. "Believe me. I'll ruin him." Don leaned in even closer. "Do as I say." Don then pulled away, pulled his hand out of her, took her dress and wiped the slick off with it. Don walked off as Bobbie took a minute to recompose herself.

The rest of the night and beyond, Jimmy wasn't about to be the only person Don Draper had ruined that night. Let alone things, since she soon had to take her underwear off and throw them away, and her dress was never able to get the remnants out from that night and that particular moment.

The End


End file.
